


得不償失

by 0909magic



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4621884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0909magic/pseuds/0909magic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson就算逃家也不容易。</p>
            </blockquote>





	得不償失

John Watson相當確定自己是個心智正常的人。對，剛退伍時是有那麼點小毛病，像手抖啊，瘸腳啥的，但誰沒過去呢？重點是，現在，他真的快瘋了。

Sherlock就在沙發上，倒著，死趴在那兒挑剔著John最新的blog文章，這還算好，反正他批評了半天結果是比John還在意blog流量，只會讓John覺得他口是心非又很愛找碴罷了。

真讓他氣到想把那傢伙長長的，轉到某些特殊角度時還會掛著幾層不合人體工學的摺痕的脖子給扭斷的事，當然是那個房東Hudson太太的財產，漂亮的銀色大冰箱。

冰箱是不會得罪人的，但使用者就會了。Sherlock這位室友沒有共同生活需注意公德心的概念，於是在那外表美麗的食物保存設備裡出現不是食物，極可能是非法取得的人體殘肢時也不算什麼怪事，John應該習慣的，不，他早習以為常了，John還練就了『一眼定食材』的神功，掃過一眼後就能分辨香腸和那個他實在不想知道從何而來的人體部位。

但是手機，還是John自己的手機就太詭異了。

John找那個小玩意大半天了，Sherlock裝沒看到他急的要命（有個前兩天搭訕到的幼稚園老師，像極了Kate王妃的美女說了要打電話給他的，而且她的號碼也在手機裡），直到John準備吃晚餐時才在冷凍庫的底層看到快凍壞了的手機。

他拿出來看，諾基亞雖然快倒了但他們的手機還是很行，除冰後居然還能打開。果然，美女起碼打了十通電話給他，最後一通有人接了，John確定絕對不是他自己。

趴在那兒裝死的Sherlock給他的理由是，John的手機太吵了，他幫了一個大忙，那女孩以後不會來吵他了。

「你對她胡說了什麼？」John驚慌地道，他用兩隻手指拎著冰得要命的手機。

「錯，我沒胡說，我是傳達真相，提醒她你和我同居的這些日子已經和超過一打的女人交往過但都沒好結果，原因是她們都說你其實是我的男朋友，我也認同這個看法。」

John呆望著他，有種快炸毛的感覺。

「我是你男朋友…不，這不是重點，重點是你怎麼可以接我的電話還藏進冰箱裡？這太…」

「你的手機我已經徵用了，」Sherlock一臉無所謂的樣子：

「它是我的東西不是嗎？」

「它不是，媽的，我也不是！」John真火了，他心想堂堂一個軍醫，為何淪落到成為某無賴偵探緋聞男友兼傭人及無聊時取笑對象？

而且，那可是王妃啊！John淒然想著。

「你明明就是。說真的你花在盯著我看和稱讚我這難得的天才頭腦的時間大約是你和女孩約會時間的三倍，你就是我的男朋友。」Sherlock一副實事面前不容狡辯你給我認了乖乖去弄晚餐別吵了的厭煩樣。

「Sherlock…」前軍醫練了幾秒鐘的氣功（某任喜愛李小龍的前女友熱心指導的想幫他平和情緒，事實證明其用途是在別的方面，那女孩分手時甩巴掌的力道讓John的左臉頰腫了三天）後，仍舊很火大，他道：

「我要走了，再待在這裡我會變成殺人犯。」

裝死的偵探賭氣的背過身，踡成一團像隻藍色大毛蟲，John轉身就走，不管了，無論如何今天他都不想再留在這間公寓裡了。

但走出公寓大門John就傻了，他這才想起，沒地方去了，所有的好女孩現在一聽到John Watson就只有二種反應，一是別來煩我（通常是他的前女友），第二種是他最近才發現的，就是勸他快點和Sherlock一起出櫃吧，她們等好久了。（是的，第二類來自無所不在的網路）

John相信第二類的女孩一定會接待他的，可惜自從某個週一午後他一不小心點進tumblr看到一堆金髮紅內褲的東西，他在看得很開心後明白最好別跳火坑。

不，天無絕人之路，John Watson開始找男性友人，同袍等可靠的傢伙，怪的是這群人好像忽然人間蒸發了一樣，全都找不到了。

好吧，去住旅館，以John目前的收入大概只能住青年旅館，不過…

John在他扁扁的皮夾裡看到了，Sherlock的信用卡。

「計程車！」John惡狠狠地揮手大吼。

「去哪？」

John報了間位於市中心區，一晚起價400英鎊的五星級飯店。

 

※　　　※　　　※

 

自稱為Sherlock Holmes的John Watson躺在飯店舒服的大床上，客房服務送來的大桶爆米花和啤酒在手邊，他按下開關，大螢幕電視緩緩降下，John理所當然的找著付費頻道，搜尋最新電影。

好久沒這麼輕鬆的感覺了，出門時太急了點，John什麼都沒帶，但現在他穿著飯店供應的純埃及棉浴袍，心想這個決定真是太正確了。

就在院線電影正要放映，一口爆米花正放進John口中時，他的房間門居然打開了。

John忙直起身子，髮際線稍高的情報頭子手上掛著傘，站在房門口笑得好詭異，外頭走廊上正好有個房務經理走過，好奇的望了一眼，英國政府先生，Mycroft Holmes用絕對會被誤解的口氣道：

「躺好，我過去。」

然後這位沒隱私概念的情報頭子在房務經理的注目下反手關上門，走向一臉呆樣衣裝不整的前軍醫。

「這部片我看過了，女主角就是凶手，那個小孩其實是鬼魂，非常無聊。」Mycroft老實不客氣的一屁股坐上John的床，還往裡頭擠了一下：

「過去點。」Mycroft將還在發呆狀態的John手上那個高科技多媒體整合控制器奪過來。

「等，等一下，你想幹嘛？」John早已學會不用問Mycroft為何知道他的行蹤，他只想知道為什麼他會出現在這裡還大刺刺的坐上他的床。

「難得的悠閒夜晚，別浪費在無聊的恐怖片上，看看記錄片如何？」Mycroft笑著，按下開關，60吋大螢幕上出現畫質有點差的，看來是70年代的家庭錄影帶。

「呃，我可以？」Mycroft指了指John手上的奶油爆米花，John沒好氣的遞給他。

「我不會回去的。」John叉著手，躺回枕頭上，冷冷地道。

Mycroft只會為了勸他回家這個理由來找他，不論他是否看來像是要來找John搞一夜情的樣子。

Mycroft無視他的發言，只是大口吃著爆米花，有點不滿的道：

「不是甜的嗎？算了，你看，可愛吧，那個小子。」

他嫌完爆米花後就盯著螢幕，一個大概一歲左右的小娃兒正在往看似母親的人那兒走去，一步一顛的，奶嘴造成的翹翹小嘴嘟著，還發出奇怪的咕嘰聲。

是很可愛，但John心想我不是戀童癖好嗎。

他看向Mycroft，這傢伙不會是吧？看他一臉溫馨微笑，不對，不會是他兒子吧？

「錯，你的判斷力實在沒什麼進步，就算畫質你看不出來，左下角的日期也很清楚表示影片拍攝時本人頂多五歲好嗎。」Mycroft淡然地道，還是看著螢幕，John真的很想知道這兩兄弟小時候都吃什麼長大的，為何都聰明到不用開口他們也能知道你在想什麼。

「是看不出來，我以為從你現在的髮際線判斷當時你也該有十八歲了。」John搶回他的爆米花，不服輸地回敬一句。

Mycroft對此評估充耳不聞，繼續看著螢幕：

「他真的很可愛，從出生那天就一直可愛到這時候，可惜，沒維持多久…」Mycroft評論著，John看著影片，好吧，他知道了，那頭亂亂的小黑毛和那張小嘟嘴，以及從一歲就可以判斷他日後的身高絕對會高過自己＿＿

果然，在撲向母親後開心大笑的小Baby下一個鏡頭就長大了好多，大概三四歲吧，這就更明顯了，小小的顴骨已經看得出來了，和那長下巴。

最好的證據是，有個聲音在鏡頭外吼著：

『Sherlock！不可以！那不可以玩！』

是的，小小隻的Sherlock一臉好奇的舉著松鼠屍體，認真的看著。

『它死掉了，我沒有玩，我要切開來檢查死因。』

他髒髒的臉上，一雙亮眼睛像海藍寶石般清澈透明。

然後鏡頭就轉到地面上，大概是拍攝者趕著去阻止吧，John聽著背景發出一連串的雜音和詛咒，看來追去阻止的人狠狠地被什麼東西絆倒了。

影片結束，Mycroft感慨地吃著爆米花，有點傷感的道：

「從那之後家中不能有任何死掉的動物讓他看見，否則Sherlock會想盡辨法弄來研究，有一回他連耶誕節的火雞都拿來玩，還在肚子裡找到一枚僕人偷走的戒指，他真的很天才是吧？」

「所以呢？」John懶洋洋地躺在枕上，方才看到的小娃娃影像還在他腦子裡跑著。確定自己沒有戀童癖的人心想，這小子其實還蠻可愛的。

「所以，我親愛的醫生，你應該看的出來他沒長大多少，」Mycroft道：

「看在倫敦市民的生命財產安全的份上，我同意你可以玩個幾天再回家，但請別在外逗留太久，未成年人沒有保母看著是很危險的。」

John白了他一眼。

「我不是他的保母。」John冷冷地道，但同時也開始擔心Sherlock不會跑去做什麼危險的事吧。

那傢伙雖然聰明絕頂，但真的很沒常識。

「我說到這兒，你休息吧，既然都來了，好好享受飯店的服務。」Mycroft說完就起身離開，留John一個人對著螢幕發呆。

是啊，他好像真的沒有長大。應該對小朋友發那麼大的脾氣嗎？

算了，John立刻把這個想法趕走，打開恢復正常的電視，但他什麼都沒看進去。

 

※　　　※　　　※

 

第二天，John睡到中午才起床，愉快的到樓下三星級餐廳好好吃了一頓，無論昨晚看了什麼令人放不下心的東西，他還是決定今天要好好的休息，就是不要回家。

他運用飯店完善的休閒設施，健身房，游泳池，三溫暖按摩和酒吧，相當自在的渡過一天後，回到房間，才想著晚上要不要去對街的夜店走走時，有人來敲門。

John從門孔上看了一眼，不是吧？

他打開門，曾被媒體好好取笑一頓又在隔天被捧成警界英雄的自殺探長Greg Lestrade站在那裡，一臉苦相。

「你…」John還沒說完，Lestrade立刻推著他的肩膀進門，急切地高聲道：

「我需要你，現在就要。」

好吧，John在關門前又看到那位房務經理走過，這回他的臉上除了好奇還有些訝異了。

「回去吧，算我求你。」Lestrade在進門後立刻這麼說。

「他去找你麻煩了？」John懶散地道。

Lestrade搖頭，他道：

「不，他不是找麻煩，他是來毀滅蘇格蘭場的。」

「啥？」

「他一早就來了，太好了你有迷你酒吧…」Lestrade說著，很自動的直奔房間裡的小吧枱，把裡頭的小瓶威士忌全掃了出來，直接打開一瓶，一口喝光。

反正Sherlock付錢，John是不介意他喝光那裡頭貴如天價的酒啦，但Lestrade這麼慌張他還是第一次看到。

「十個案子，他今天跑來，指控我們有十個舊案件都有問題，我要他等等，他不理我就直接吵到督察室，還對著督察罵豬頭…其實他也沒罵錯啦，但這個態度是想整死我嗎？」

「所以那十個案子都重啓了？」John苦笑著問。

「市民提出正式質疑而且有個記者就坐在那裡，你說呢？我只剩半個小時休息時間就要回去加班了，還有，他今天像吃了火藥似的，我問他你去那裡了，他什麼都不說就只是摔文件在我桌上…」

Lestrade又喝了一瓶酒，John有點擔心他這樣能加班嗎？

「那你怎麼知道我在這裡？」John問他。

「呃，有高人指點要我來這找你，不管啦，你快回去吧，不然他明天再提十個案子我會因過勞而死。」

「咳，Greg，」John有些無奈但堅定地道：

「他的資料都是我幫忙整理的，我確定到目前為止只有十件是有明確證據的，其實我也覺得你們該好好查一下，呃，不，重點是，我絕對不會回去的。」

Greg憂鬱地看著他，難過地道：

「到底發生什麼事了你要離家出走啊？他有外遇了？」

什麼東西？就算有外遇也是我這個情聖才會做的事啊，不，不對…

「他沒有外遇，不，不是，我和他不是那種關係。」John辯解著。

「哦，那我就放心了，只要不是有第三者那一切都好辨…」Lestrade痛快的又幹光一瓶酒，John心想這些人聽話怎麼都只聽一半的？

「我先回去了，但是拜託，快點回家，床頭吵床尾和才是王道明白嗎？倫敦警察的幸福全靠你了。」

Lestrade說著，有點搖晃的出了房門，John心想我已經交稅金給政府養警察了現在還要我委身下嫁給那個可惡的偵探嗎？不，不對，我在想什麼啊！

John氣呼呼的坐上他的大床，但他想到Sherlock抱著他們一起整理的文件出門，那天他們整理時Sherlock詳細的向他解說裡頭的疑問，還說改天沒案子玩時就拿去找Lestrade麻煩。

那時他們都笑了，像兩個準備惡作劇的小男孩。

結果他也沒等我。

John有點悶悶的，他躺下，打開電視，又呆呆的看了一整夜。

 

※　　　※　　　※

 

第三天John那兒都不想去，他總覺得做什麼好像都很無趣，飯店的豪華設備和好吃的料理也失去吸引力了，於是他決定去外頭走走。

他逛了書店，喝午茶，去公園散步。倫敦還是倫敦，但好像有點不同了。

在攝政公園走著時他想到有天午後，和Sherlock一起來這裡，因為John覺得他太久沒出門了，一定要他出門曬曬太陽以免骨質疏鬆，那時他們並肩走著，兩個人都沒說話。

但那時他好像很清楚Sherlock的心情，他很愉快。

不知為何John一直想到他當時在陽光下的微笑。

百無聊賴的回到飯店後，John走進房門時只想要倒頭大睡，什麼都別想了。

但他一進門就呆掉了。

Jim Moriarty一身漂亮灰西裝，悠閒的坐在沙發上，喝著茶，笑瞇瞇的看著他。

不。是。吧。

John想著是不是要奪門而出，然後叫警察什麼的，但我們優雅的犯罪頭子沒給他機會，他從懷中拿出手槍對著John道：

「關門，我們好好談談。」

John關上門，深吸口氣，上回那個氣功女教的，可以平衡情緒還能用來打人。

他鎮定的走到曾在他身上綁炸彈的人身旁坐定，淡定地道：

「有事找我？」

「不算是，只是想和你聊聊天，我說，你想清楚了嗎？」

「什麼？」

「跳槽啊？你打算來我這兒了嗎？」Moriarty一副談生意的樣子。

「你想太多。」John冷然道。

「你不是要甩了Sherlock才幾天不回家的？還是你只是在鬧情緒？」

「我跟他沒有在一起，我不是gay，媽的要我說幾遍啊。」John沒好氣為自己倒了杯茶，然後才想起來那可是犯罪頭子喝的茶啊。

他端著茶杯，不敢入口。

「可以喝，我沒下毒，說真的，考慮一下吧，你的槍法不錯，我這裡的待遇很優渥，而且我保證不會妨礙你交女朋友，那個像Kate的女人不錯啊，我可以幫你搞定她。」

Jim Moriarty提出自己的優異條件。

「你給我離她和Sherlock都遠一點，老子交女朋友從來不用幫忙的。」

John嚴厲警告他，Jim笑了，他道：

「對了，你這個本事也很不錯，我有幾個騙財騙色的案子也很需要你。」

「你的提議我只能拒絕，更何況你根本就是想要Sherlock難堪吧。」John冷然道。

「不錯嘛，很聰明。」Jim笑得自在，他起身，有點調皮地道：

「不過，你不是想氣他嗎，到我這兒來保證他會氣死，考慮一下吧。」他說著，打開房門，John謹慎的盯著他。

「我還會再來的，你這隻誘人的小狼狗。」Jim揚聲道，笑著離開，他關門前John又看到那位房務經理了，這回他的眼神真的很不對了。

John鬆了口氣，但不久後就開始擔心，他會不會對Sherlock不利啊？

算了，出門這麼些天他也沒來找我啊，擔心他幹嘛。

John氣呼呼地想著。

 

※　　　※　　　※

 

第四天，John其實有點想回家了。

都是Moriarty的錯，John滿腦子都是Sherlock會不會有危險，他有沒有好好吃飯，不會被殺了吧…

就在他走到飯店大廰想結帳時，一個熟悉的身影靠過來，從他身後用力的熊抱住他。

「John！你怎麼會在這裡！」

John呆了一下回頭，這傢伙不是他在阿富汗救過的一個特種兵，後來還成為朋友的Sebastian Moran嗎？

「Seb！」John也回他一個大大的擁抱：

「你回倫敦了？」

「是啊，在做保全，高級保全，薪水比當兵好太多了，有個中東親王住在這裡剛離開，我本來也要撤離了…太好了，難得見面，去喝一杯？」Sebastian說著，拖著John就往外走，對街的酒吧中午就營業了，John心想也好，難得碰上老戰友。先吃個中飯下午再回家好了。

但所謂的老戰友相聚就是這樣的，他們邊吃邊喝，聊著戰區的往事，活著和死了的同袍，感慨了一下又繼續換喝下一輪，店家說他們的自釀威士忌是名產，好，來二杯，John陪著他心想自己也很久沒這麼放開了喝，那就再來二杯，於是到了下午二點半店家說要休息了，兩個人也喝到快掛了。

John扶著老戰友，兩人搖晃著出了店門，John太久沒這麼喝了，又是中午，酒氣上得快，他只覺得想吐，飯店就在對街，Moran說先回飯店去休息好了，John迷迷糊糊的同意了。

還沒進房門John就忍不住吐得自己和Moran一身，Moran幫他開了房門，兩人在那位疑似一直在跟監John的房務經理面前靠著對方的肩膀進了門，房務經理搖頭順便用無線電通知清潔人員上來。

這年頭是怎麼了？房務經理看著地上的髒污心想，以前亂搞的都是高挑美女，現在亂搞的怎麼變成貌不驚人的哈比人了？今天還從中午就開始了？

他無奈，正打算先拿個什麼清香劑來蓋一下臭味時，有個高個黑髮男子一臉冷峻的走出電梯，往他的方向靠近。

房務經理原本掛上一臉親切微笑迎客，但這個長臉男走到John的房門前站定時，他的表情變了。

黑髮長臉男看了他一眼，是的，我們觀察仔細的房務經理實在忍不住了，他道：

「不會吧，這回一次兩個？」

他搖頭離開，還叨唸著世道變了，這年頭怪事真多…

長臉男，咳，也就是偉大的偵探Sherlock Holmes的觀察力可是人間少有，他聞言，立刻知道不對頭了。

Sherlock發揮了他開鎖的天份，小心的打開房門走進去，抬眼一看，然後他的腦子就啪的一聲，好像他腦中宮殿有根柱子斷了。

John，他的John，死活都不承認自己是他男朋友，說什麼都是直男的John正和一位大個子男性脫光了躺在床上。

好的，在這裡應該先說明，Sherlock的腦中宮殿是很偉大的，在正常的狀態下他的反應該是如此：

  1. 門邊有嘔吐物。2.酒氣熏天。3.床上兩人無意識。



結論：John和朋友喝醉吐了一身，太難過了所以脫掉衣服小睡一下。

但這個宏偉的宮殿現在半垮了，於是Sherlock的反應變成：

這個王八蛋是誰居然和John上床？還有剛才那傢伙說什麼這回？有好幾回嗎？!

氣得半死的Sherlock心想他在家等了好久John都不回來，第二天他想著沒你也無所謂，跑去找Lestrade出氣結果John不在身邊他空虛的要死，第三天他去公園散步時還是想他，實在等不下去放下身段查了信用卡公司才知道John這幾天都在這裡鬼混，現在還讓他看到這該死的景象？

氣炸了的Sherlock先把John身邊那個可惡的大塊頭扛起往門外丟，醉死了的Moran完全沒反應只是在頭撞上地板時悶哼了一聲真的昏了過去。

然後我們的偵探爬上床，用力搖著John想把他弄醒要他坦白從寬，但是John真的太醉了，只是迷糊的看著他，還笑兮兮的叫著：

「Sherlock，你好可愛…」

其實我們也不太清楚John是在說眼前的這個凶巴巴長臉偵探好可愛還是在說他前幾天看到的黑髮小娃娃好可愛，不過這不重要，重要的是偵探的火氣一下子全消了。

Sherlock看著John，光溜溜的，滿身的酒氣。John的身形好小，Sherlock跨過他的身體，想著，你現在被我抓到了。

Sherlock低下頭，吻著John發熱的臉頰，John笑了。

「好癢。」John在他身下扭動了一下。

這動作引發Sherlock身上出現奇怪的感覺，John的內褲還穿著，但隔著內褲，Sherlock伸手摸了一下，前軍醫居然發出奇異的哼聲。

Sherlock像發現新大陸的冒險家一樣，現在充滿了探索的慾望，他俯下身吻著John的頸子，手繼續揉捏著John的下體，好極了，John的反應很好。

他順著John的胸線一路吻下來，John暖呼呼的身體變得更熱了。Sherlock舔弄著他的乳頭，好可愛，變硬了。

Sherlock坐起身，好熱，他把麻煩的大衣脫了，然後拉下John的內褲，用自己的臉頰蹭了一下，John又發出好玩的聲音了。

「你喜歡這樣？」Sherlock笑著問他，John在混沌中好像嗯地回了一聲。

好吧，Sherlock對人體的了解相當豐富，他撫弄著John好一會兒後，開始想研究別的地方了。

嗯，但是沒有準備是不成的，煩惱又心急的Sherlock在飯店供應的梳妝用品裡翻著，了不起，果然是五星級，服務到位，一管潤滑劑就躺鏡子旁的小櫃子裡。當然，所有用品一應俱全，包括保險套。

是的，這世上沒那麼多巧合，這些都是貼心的房務經理在觀察後知會房務員放進去的東西。Sherlock非常幸運的成了受惠者，畢竟房錢他出的嘛。

Sherlock回到床上，將有些昏沈的John翻了個身，拿個枕頭墊高他的腹部，開始探索神秘領地。

John一開始時只是悶哼著，Sherlock發揮了他的專業知識，貼在John身後，右手攏著他的下體，按摩著，左手緩慢的探進John的後庭，找到那個位置。

前後都被Sherlock精準的刺激著，John的悶哼漸漸變成呻吟，他的意識好像也有點清醒了。他發現自己躺在某人身下，努力的側過頭，剛好望進Sherlock的漂亮藍眼裡。

「你，Sherlock，你，等，等一下…」John喘著，他全身都在勃起狀態，Sherlock貼著他，在耳邊沈聲道：

「要我停下來嗎？」

話是這麼說，但偵探沒有停下來的意思，他更深入了，還加了二根手指。

John不是很搞的清楚狀況，他只知道Sherlock不知何時進了門，現在正肆無忌憚的撫摸，深入他的身體。

該死，他不想停下來。

「王八蛋…」John將臉轉回枕中，悶聲罵著。

Sherlock笑了，很好，那就是繼續囉？

他將自己的下身頂著John的腿，摩擦著，漸漸的，到他再也無法忍耐，Sherlock放開他，脫下衣物，然後緩慢的將自己送進John的身體裡。

John在他規律而強勢的操弄下體會到前所未有的快感和痛覺，他很沒尊嚴的吼了出來，Sherlock安撫他，在他的後頸投下幾個深吻，嚐著他身上的汗水和皮膚柔軟的觸感。

高潮幾乎是同時出現的，Sherlock緊抱著John，John在他手上射了。

結束時John仰躺回床上，他的意識終於完全清醒，但身體像快散了一樣。

Sherlock側躺在他身邊，笑著看他。

這個王八蛋。

「承認吧，你是我的。」Sherlock摸著他的臉，得意地說。

John也笑了，好吧，就當那些前女友都是對的，他，John Watson，是Sherlock的男朋友，無可路可退了。

「Miss You.」John說著，往這個壞小孩的額上輕吻一下。

說到底，Sherlock認為這次的飯店住房費相當划算，而John則有了一個很深的認知：

千萬別貪小便宜，免費誤終生。

呃，至於那位脫光光的Moran先生則是被上樓清潔的房務員當變態打出去了；他從此滴酒不沾。

 

＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿完


End file.
